Twilight's Maximum Harry Kingdom and the Olympians
by KatishJohanson
Summary: A 5 way crossover of all the best stories! This crossover features Harry Potter, Twilight, Maximum Ride, the 10th Kingdom and PJO! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own any of these books? If you said no, good job, you get a golden star on your homework. If you said yes… well, go see a doctor or something, cause your either crazy or have an active imagination!**

**Hey, people of Fanfiction! It's me again! So… yeah. This is my first ever crossover, and it's a long shot! It won't make sense **_**at all**_**, but I think it will make a good crazy sort of comedy. Now, don't read this and say that it sounds too stupid for you. Try it out. Oh, and I have a new system where I don't update unless I got my goal amount of reviews, so if I don't get… 5 reviews, I won't continue unless I'm board. Thanks!**

Harry's POV

"Man, am I glad the week is almost over. I reckon we haven't had any time to think for weeks! Even on bloody weekends we were studyin'!" Ron said, a bit whiney. At least our next class was with Hagrid. But then there was still the problem of the Slytherins. Oh well. It was Friday.

"Yeah, well at least our next class is with Hagrid and- bloody hell!" I said. What was that!

Max's POV

We were flying over some place in London- I think- when I heard Angel's voice. Well, her mind voice. She could send thoughts to other people, read minds, and, oh yeah! Control minds; maybe even try to take over the world! Not as innocent as she looks, is she?

_Max! Look, a castle! We have to stop and check it out!_

She pointed down, and I looked to see what she was talking about. To my complete surprise, there actually was a castle way down there, and it was huge.

_Angel… I don't know…_

She frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to give up. Ohhh… I feel her powers working… Ugh! I can't fight her mind-controlling!

_Fine!_ I snapped. Well, if you can snap at people in your mind and theirs, that is.

_Yay! I'll tell everyone!_

Angel told everyone the plan, and the responses varied. We swooped down into a dive, dropping down at probably 100 feet a minute. After about four minutes, we snapped out our wings and glided about 200 feet and landed on a big field. I looked around at the area.

On the field was a little cottage type house, but it was extremely small. There were woods on each side of the field, so thick even _I_ couldn't see what was in it. Well, except trees, but that's a no brainer.

"Max, what I'm hearing all kinds of strange thoughts… I can hear things ranging from 'Our next class is with Hagrid' to 'My wand is broken and I can't find my spell book' This place is a school, but the people here aren't completely human. I can tell." Angel said, and the words wand and spell book caught my attention. What the *Insert your word here* was going on here? Was this another place like the school or the institute?

I took another good look around. People were beginning to walk down the small hill leading to the castle towards us. They were all too far away to see us, but from what I could see, they were wearing black cloaks, carrying small wand things and talking about spells. Was this some kind of joke? And just in case you're wondering, the reason we're not hiding our wings anymore is because most of the people on the planet know about us, so we don't bother.

They were beginning to get closer, and I was sure that even with their human-or mostly human- eyes they could see us now. I saw jaws drop and heads swivel.

"They're wondering if we're they're next subject in 'Care if Magical Creatures' and they are calling each other 'Slytherin's' and 'Griffindoor's'" Angel whispered in my ear. At this point, people were beginning to circle around us.

"Uh, Max…" Fang said, startling me because I didn't know he was standing next to me. He was so quiet!

"Huh?" I said, and he gestured to the left by the little cottage thing. A big, harry, round man dressed in ragged black and brown clothes came walking towards us, holding a large box. He had dirt all over him, and I wondered if we looked like that to others. Big and dirty, with ragged clothes.

Angel's POV

_What are they? Are those things our next study subjects? I've never read about these creatures! What's for lunch?_ These were the things I was hearing. All of these people were looking at us, ready to study us like we were lab rats!

"Hagrid? What are these things?" The boy who spoke was tall with dark hair and a scar on his forehead. He had a funny British accent. I read his mind and found out that his name was Harry, and the giant man he was speaking to was called 'Hagrid' What a funny name for a funny giant.

The one called Hagrid looked at us. "I don't believe I've ever seen such creatures as these. They're not what we're studyin', that's for sure." Hagrid also had a funny accent. It was cool!

That was when Max stepped forward. She was tired of being talked about as if we weren't standing right here.

"We're right here, we can here you." I smiled when I heard people gasp and saw jaws drop. It was hilarious! Hagrid stepped forward towards Max and examined her.

"What are you?" Max frowned. "So sorry. I'm Hagrid. I am the keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts."

"First of all, we're not animals. We have names. I'm Max. Second, what's Hogwarts, and what are _you_. Well, not you in particular, but everyone here." Max said. I searched people's minds to try to find the answer. It wasn't hard. The third mind I read was thinking, _don't they know we're wizards?_ This answered Max's question. Wizards? Was that what they were? This was just like a fairy tale!

"They're wizards, Max. I just heard someone think that." I said. People were murmuring softly to each other. They were wondering how I knew.

"You're a mind reader. And yes, this is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. But what are you?" Hagrid obviously lived under a rock since he hadn't heard about us, but he was no fool. He was very smart, and he was tracking our every moves.

"We're part bird. We have wings and can fly. Whooptie-doo. I'm tired of saying it." Max said. I walked over to the boy named Harry.

"You. You're special. I can feel it. You have powers that these others-" I gestured towards the crowd, "-don't have. You will go on to do great things. You will come with us." I said. Max was questioning me, but I ignored her.

"What?" He said. Ugh.

"You heard me. And you two-" I pointed to the red-head boy and the brown-haired girl next to him, the boy named Ron and the girl named Hermione, "Will join him. You are all close friends, and we can use Hermione's knowledge." Hermione blushed, and in her mind was thinking of what kind of magical creature I could be. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Come on guys. Do I really **_**have**_** to write these stupid things? I know none of my readers are that stupid to think I owned these books, so what's the point? To drive authors insane? I guess so.**

**Alright, so its been FOREVER, I know. Been busy. Keeping up with school, studying, applying for private schools, reading… Anyhoo, here I am, writing again. And for you guys. The wonderful and demanding readers. I love you guys! Please review! Thanks!**

Max POV

_This was going to be interesting_.

Everyone was looking at us now. But there was no turning back. Angel had done what she'd done, and I'd deal with her later. For now, I had to figure out what to do, and now.

"Uh… You-" I pointed at the boy with the glasses. Harry, I think. "Where can we talk in private?" I asked, but instead of him answering, the brunette spoke.

"We might be able to get into the room of requirement. After all, the room's purpose is to appear for someone who needs it…" She spoke in a bit of a rush. I could tell she was a know it all. Great. Just what we need. Another person who knows everything. I thought we already had enough of those in the flock.

"Whatever the smart girl says." I say. She goes scarlet and turns around to lead the way. We walk up a hill away from the field from which we came. We were going towards the castle. When we reached the top, the girl who I remembered now was called Hermione opened a door with her wand thingy and we entered a corridor with a really high ceiling.

"Harry, how are we going to find the room?" Hermione turned to the Harry boy and stopped. As he opened his mouth, I think her question was answered. On the wall in front of them, and door materialized and opened itself for them. Hermione rushed them all in.

"Okay," I say, "Are you sure nobody can hear us from in hear?" I ask before I let out any valuable information. Hermione and the red-head nodded, and Harry said that it was protected by magical enchantments. Were they all serious? What magic? Surely if there was such a thing, _they_ would know. Wouldn't they?

"Alright. First of all, I need to know the red-heads name." I say. They all say that his name is Ron, so I assume they are telling the truth. "Okay. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" They nod. "My name is Max, and this is my flock. This is Angel, Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy. We obviously aren't human. And from what Angel tells me, neither are you."

"It's true. They're all wizards!" Their eyes go wide, and I sigh. I guess we have some explaining to do, too, but they're going first.

"How did she know?" Asked the red-head, Ron. Hermione opened her mouth, but I cut in.

"She can read minds, but we can explain later. Right now, you're gonna tell me what's going on here." I gestured to the area around us. I looked at them, all standing there silently. "Well? Someone needs to explain to _me._"

"There's not much to explain, but I'll do it." Harry said. I was actually expecting Smarty-Pants over there to jump up and explain everything, but she was dead silent. "We are wizards. This is a school for witches and wizards. It's called Hogwarts. Humans, which we call muggles, are separate from our world."

Not much to explain, but a lot to take in.


End file.
